The Prize
The Prize ''is a 2014 Horror video game developed by Unversed Entertainment. The story revolves around a silent un-named protagonist given the challenge of reaching the top floor of a mansion known as Castle Exti for the prize of 1000 dollars. However, not all is right in the mansion, and the player must delve deeper into the sick and twisted mansion to get their prize. The reception for the game was positive, praising it's gross out horror and very morbid traps, which were stated to be "ripped out of ''SAW". Plot An un-known man is hired by a mysterious man to reach the top floor of an abandoned mansion known as Castle Exti, if the man wants to get a prize of 1000 dollars. However, not is all as it seems, and the man finds that he is being pursued by a mysterious demonic entity. He also finds different torture devices in the mansion. Now, he has to attempt to make it out alive. After making it through a number of gruesome traps and reaching the final floor, our main character meets his client. His client reveals himself to be the demonic entity who owns Exti, and that the entire job was all a psychotic game for him. The sickened main character begins a final battle for freedom and to stop the serial killer demon. Before dying, the entity remarks that he has already won, confusing the protagonist. However, the hero soon realizes what the entity meant as he realizes that he is not the same man who entered, and that he had mentally snapped. He purchases Castle Exti using the 1000 dollars and through his constant sobbing hires someone to get to the top of Exti as a hideous grin comes to his face, starting the cycle all over again. Gameplay The game is a third-person 3D horror game where the goal is to complete Traps to advance through floors, until they reach the top floor where their prize is. In the main halls the player can walk, sprint, and jump, but a demonic entity is always following him. Throughout the game, the demonic entity can be temporarily stunned by shooting at the entity with a pistol. However, the pistol can only fire five bullets across the entire game, with 3 hidden bullets that can be collected. Failing traps or being hunted down by the entity result in death, and the game must be played from the beginning, besides a single save that allows the character to start back where they were. Completing the game unlocks Torture mode, where it is timed and there is no saves, and only 1 bullet. Completing Torture mode unlocks Trap Rush and Trap Select. Trap Select allows the player to play any trap at will, and Trap Rush allows the player to play all the traps in a row. Completing Trap Rush unlocks Exti Exploration, where the player can travel throughout the mansion while invincible and look for secrets and such. Characters *The Main Character: A caucasian male. Little is known about him. *The Demonic Entity: A mysterious demonic entity who traps people with the promise of 1000 dollars and then torments them using various traps. Traps Castle Exti Foyer Castle Exti Interior Castle Exti Inner Sanctum Trivia *Scavenger Slaughter is a reference to the SAW franchise. Category:Games